Porque siempre es el amor
by isa.gutierrz98
Summary: "— Dejé de ser tan idiota y la convertí en mi novia, luego de unos años cambié su apellido a Weasley, para después tener dos impresionantes hijos." One-shot editado. Romione para variar.


_Los personajes no son míos, todo está manos de la rubia, yo solo ando escribiendo disparates._

* * *

 ** _Porque siempre es el amor._**

Hoy llegaban los niños de Hogwarts, Merlin, cuánto los he echado en falta. Hermione no logró escaparse del trabajo para ir juntos a la estación 9 ¾. Esa es la razón por la cual esté parado como un idiota mirando sobre los cuerpos, que al igual que yo, esperan ansiosos a sus hijos. Una melancolía se cernió en mi pecho —por supuesto nadie se enteraría de ello— al pensar en mi pequeña Rosie, quién ya no es tan pequeña pues en unos meses cumplirá 16 años, qué difícil esto de reconocer que mi princesa creció. Cuánto daría por verla aún correr en los alrededores de la casa y escucharla gritar que yo sería el único hombre de su vida. Aún me estoy reponiendo de que Hugo ya empezó la aventura que supone Hogwarts, y pensar que éste fue su primer año. Mi orgulloso león. Di otro vistazo en la plataforma, me estoy poniendo como un tonto sentimental pensando en mi familia. ¡Já! Hermione Weasley, ¿ahora quién tiene la sensibilidad de una cucharita de té?

El hilo que llevaba en mi mente fue interrumpido al reconocer al batallón Weasley. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, he traído a colación cuando Harry, Hermione y yo éramos lo suficientemente enanos para vivir nuestra época de estudiantes, las bromas y las millones de aventuras que nos tocó experimentar. Podré haber madurado — Hermione tiene otra opinión— pero lo que me une a ellos, nunca se desgastará.

Rose se acerca con esa preciosa sonrisa que heredó de su madre, cuando era una bebé me tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

— ¡Papi! — su delgado cuerpo impacta con el mío y la enrollo en mis brazos, besando su frente. Bueno, tal vez, ella siga imponiendo su poder contra mí, como si fuese una marioneta y con un solo guiño de sus ocelos azules me tiene actuando.

Su risa tintineante, vuelve hacer doler mi corazón, ya no es mi bebé; pero antes de que me vuelva un charco de llanto, mis sobrinos, hijos de Ginny y mi mejor amigo, emiten su saludo, logrando que aun manteniendo a mi hija dentro de mis brazos los pueda ver.

— ¡Hey, Lily, Al y James! ¿Cómo fue este año? — ellos empezaron hablar, todos a las vez. Siendo la más llamativa la voz femenina de Lily, esa niña era idéntica a mi hermana a su edad. ¡Cuántos dolores de cabeza le dará al pobre Harry! Casi suelto una risa pero la escalofriante idéntica voz del hijo de Draco Malfoy me detiene.

El rubio platinado, Scorpius Malfoy se acerca con una educada sonrisa hacía mí. No se la devuelvo, por supuesto. Ya sé que el niñito no sé parece a su padre, excepto físicamente, pero las malas costumbres no se pierden, además, que se ha creído lo suficientemente osado para robarse a mi sobrina. Patrañas, ella sigue siendo una bebé para tener novio y más si ese novio es Malfoy. Por lo que refunfuño mientras mi hija sale de mi abrazo para despedirse de su mejor amigo, ¿puede alguien creerlo? ¡Mejor amigo!

— Rosie, ¡hasta pronto! Espero tus cartas y tenemos que vernos en verano. Sabes que mamá espera verte. — sonríe con un poco más de gracia que su padre, no puedo negarlo. Supongo que Astoria estará haciendo algo bien, aun así, ¿mi princesa en la mansión Malfoy? Sí, sobre mi putrefacto cadáver. Sigo haciendo mala cara.

— ¡No me dejes esperando mucho Scorpius Malfoy! Ya hablaré con mamá para pedir permiso— le contestó y terminó su abrazo, dándole espacio a Lily para despedirse de su novio. Giré mi rostro no necesitaba la imagen mental de ese retrasado pervirtiendo a mi otra pelirroja, mis sobrinos hicieron lo mismo y casi les sonreí con lástima, los comprendía.

Mi mirada buscó la de Rose, hubo algo de lo que dijo que necesitaba mi mirada indignada, ¿por qué el permiso era con su madre y no conmigo? Ni que estuviese pintado, ella río nerviosa y besó mi mejilla. Suspiré.

Cuando Malfoy sintió a su padre llamarle, sonrió brevemente a mi sobrina y se fue con las voces de Albus y James, diciendo: "Hasta luego, Scor" "Qué te vaya bien, teñido"  
Las dos pelirrojas estamparon un golpe en el morocho por tratar mal al chico, me quedé callado, no me metería con la furia roja. Así que intentando cambiar de tema les pregunté qué tal había sido ese año.

— ¿Y qué tal los TIMOS? — por supuesto era para Rose y Albus que aquel año estaban en quinto, quise reí por la mueca de Albus, pero sonreí orgulloso con la mirada de mi hija— No sé ni para qué pregunto, eres idéntica a Hermione.

Los chicos rieron de acuerdo conmigo y sus risas se intensificaron con el comentario de James, bueno, la de todos excepto la de Rosie.

— Ella es la prefecta perfecta, ¿qué podríamos esperar? — su tono jocoso le hizo valedor de otro "suave" golpe de su prima, se quejó frunciendo su ceño. ¿Por qué se me hacía tan parecida la escena?

Ellos siguieron discutiendo así que Lily fijó su atención en mí, abrí mis brazos a ella y la sentí encajar en ellos. — ¿Cómo vas, Lils? — su voz era suave y riendo me contó que estaba muy emocionada por volver a casa, su padre le tenía un regalo. Lo podría imaginar, Potter adoraba el piso por donde caminaba Lily y Ginny. El abrazo con mi sobrina duró poco pues ella vio a su adorado papá. Con un gritito — tan parecido al de su madre— se llevó a sus hermanos con ella, alcancé a oír:

— Hasta pronto, tío, Rosie— sus voces se perdieron entre las personas que bajaban del vagón. Ni siquiera pude decirles que avisaran a su madre que pensaba visitarlos, quería la tarta de melaza que ella hacía. Suspiré, otro día será.

— Pa, ¿dónde está mamá?— la voz de mi hija volvió a sacarme de mi ensoñación, tenía hambre.

— Ella no logró llegar, pero que iba a tener una recompensa o algo así. Sabes tu mamá como es con esas cosas— rodé mis ojos, Hermione se leía un par de psicólogos muggles cada semana para saber qué hacer con los chicos. Rose se río encogiéndose de hombros, a ella le gustaba, ¿a Hugo? No tanto, por cierto, hablando de Hugo…

— Nena, ¿tu hermano? — creí que sería el primero en bajar y hablar hasta por los codos de su experiencia. Mi hija negó y frunció su ceño — tan malditamente parecida a su madre— hasta que vio algo a lo lejos y lo señaló. Hugo llegó a nosotros con una cara de enojo, su sonrojo generalizado y la chispa de sus ojos lo sentenciaron. Reconocía eso, me pasaba igual.

— Hola, campeón— alzó su rostro e hizo el peor intento de sonrisa musitando un "hola, pa" — ¿Todo bien? — asintió, no lo presioné, no como si me fuera abrir su corazón en medio del desorden que era la estación.

— ¿Vamos por un helado? — pregunté con la intención de hacer que Hugo dejara de pensar en eso que le molestaba y porque Rose amaba el helado, lo conseguí, los ojos de ambos brillaron con expectación.

* * *

En la noche, cuando ya nos encontrábamos en casa estaba sentado en mi sofá favorito, desde allí lograba ver a Hermione moviéndose en la cocina y escuchar a Rose hablando por la Red Flu con Albus, ¿no acababan de estar juntos? Sin embargo, no sentía a Hugo, él seguía en aquel mutismo, igual de enfadado que esta mañana. Así, haciendo acopio de mis nuevas facultades paternas, fui en su busca, tendríamos una conversación. ¡Cómo odiaba estas conversaciones con papá!

Justo en ese momento el pasaba por el salón donde me encontraba. Lo llamé y él se acercó con una cara de "yo no hice nada" me produjo risa y Hugo me miró mal, respondiendo con un feo "¿Qué?" Le di la mirada y señalé el mueble frente a mí, se sentó de mala gana.

— ¿Puedo saber qué demonios te sucede? — había maldecido esperaba que Hermione no hubiese escuchado. Eso me acarrearía un gran regaño.

Se quedó callado empezando a fruncir su ceño y cruzar sus brazos, no me diría nada si seguía con esa actitud, suspiré y traté de transmitirle por mi cara que podía confiar. Era su padre, Merlin. Unos minutos después escuché su voz.

— Es culpa de Anya. ¡Esa niña es tan odiosa! Me dan ganas de…— su rostro cada vez más rojo y más enfadado, ¿quién por las calcetas de Merlin era Anya? Cuando iba hablar su furiosa perorata me interrumpió— siempre tiene que ser perfecto, que si lo hago yo, pues está mal y en todo momento, con su irritante voz me corrige. Morgana, ¿por qué no quedaría en Ravenclaw? — sus manos de niño se movían con fuerza cada que su discurso aumentaba. Quise sentir vergüenza, exactamente ese era yo cuando estaba en primero y no quería aceptar a Hermione. Me veía ridículo.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Ella me odia. Cuando salíamos del vagón, no la vi y me choqué con ella, fue un error, además, ¡ni siquiera se golpeó! Y empezó a gritar, diciendo que era un idiota. Papá, en serio, no la soporto. — en el momento que todo salió de su sistema me miró con sus grandes ojos chocolate, esperando un sabio consejo. Bueno, ¿quién me mandó a tener la charla?

Aclaré mi voz y empecé hablar, no estaba muy seguro de lo que diría pero ser padre no viene con instrucciones.

— Verás, Hugo, en la vida encontrarás personas con las que no te llevarás bien. — asentí intentando dar credibilidad a mis palabras, mientras alcanzaba a ver a una chismosa Hermione espiar detrás de la puerta, en la cocina. Hugo interrumpió de nuevo:

— ¿Cómo tú con el señor Malfoy? — hice una mueca, ¿tenía que escuchar de él hasta en mi propia casa? Asentí de igual forma.

— Sí, cómo él. Pero escucha, hijo, las chicas a esa edad siempre son molestas para nosotros porque no las entendemos, probablemente, nunca las entenderás— me encojo de hombros, porque tampoco le mentiría a mi hijo — Sin embargo, te contaré una historia. — él sonrió y se acomodó mejor en el sofá, al parecer yo no le aburría tanto como mi padre lo hacía. — Teniendo tu edad, conocí a esta castaña era la niña más insufrible que había conocido a mis cortos once años y también la más gritona, ¡mira que había aguantado los gritos de la nana! — Hugo río, y escuché a Hermione gruñir, no pude evitar sonreír. — ¿te haces una idea de qué hice cuando ya no la soportaba más?

— ¿La golpeaste y la chica dejó de molestar? — preguntó, maquinando una emboscada para su "amiga" se le notaba en la mirada. Hice una mueca, ¿qué tipo de cosas estaba aprendiendo mi hijo?

— ¡Claro qué no, Hugo! A las mujeres no se les pega— le reté, al menos tuvo la delicadeza de parecer avergonzado. Seguí con la historia— No hice eso, pero tampoco fui un chico muy caballeroso. La hice llorar, una y otra vez, burlándome de ella. — y luego he pasado toda mi vida intentando remediar eso, pensé, y suspiré— ese día, por cosas que no deberían suceder un Troll había entrado al colegio, específicamente en el servicio de niñas, justamente, donde la chica que hice llorar estaba escondida. Fue la primera vez que tío Harry y yo, nos metimos en un problema para rescatarla. No lo podía creer, y todo eso por alguien que detestaba. — Quise reír de lo irónico que se escuchaba — Igualmente, no me arrepiento, desde ese momento forjamos una amistad, ¡pero no lo creas! Peleábamos todo el día, Harry a menudo nos quería matar.

Esperaba que mi hijo ya dedujera quién era esa persona, pero al parecer seguía preocupado por "qué hacer" con la tal Anya.

— ¿Lo qué dices es que necesito salvarla de un troll y así podríamos convivir? ¿Hiciste algo más? — pasé una mano por mi cara, evitando que Hugo viese mi cara de burla ¿en serio dijo eso? Hermione, no aguantó la risa y tuvo que poner una mano en su boca, decidí seguir.

— No, campeón, no es la solución. Ella siguió siendo insoportable, pero tiempo después yo ya no sólo la veía así, cómo mi mejor amiga y sentía cosas extrañas por la insufrible señorita, ella por su parte no se cansaba de corregirme, mirarme mal y gritarme, es más, Hugo, veinte años después y puedo sentir su mirada café reprendiéndome— sonreí divertido, él me miró confundido. — Me enamoré como un estúpido de ella, pero seguía siendo un adolescente tonto y le hice mucho daño, desperdicié demasiado tiempo, porque no te imaginas como una persona que dices odiar puede volverse en lo más importante de tu vida.

Terminé orgulloso de mis palabras, pero mi pelirrojo hijo fruncía el ceño, alzando una ceja.

— Y, ¿cuál es el final? ¡Qué pasó con la chica!

Soltando una risa, negué — Dejé de ser tan idiota y la convertí en mi novia, luego de unos años cambié su apellido a Weasley, para después tener dos impresionantes hijos. — le guiñé un ojos mientras me levantaba y caminaba hasta la cocina. — Hijo, solo ignora a esta chica, verás que en unos años, no te parecerá tan insoportable.

— ¡Era mamá! — escuché que decía antes de irse a quién sabe dónde. Yo tenía en mente ir hacía mi preciosa e insufrible esposa.

Ella me miró y sonrió, amaba su sonrisa. — Te amo, Weasley, ¿lo sabías? — sonreí amplio, lo sabía pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

— Me gusta que lo repitas— su risa fue refrescante, hasta que intenté alcanzar algo de comida de lo que cocinaba y soltó su característico:

— ¡Ronald, tienes las manos sucias! — frunciendo el ceño y arrugando su nariz. Merlin, la amaba tanto, pensé antes de inclinarme a darle un beso. Ella no me lo impidió, sí, Hermione se sentía igual que yo.

.

.

 _12 años después_

Veo a mi hijo en el altar, un par de años atrás lo veía correr por la plataforma regresando de Hogwarts. Estoy orgulloso, ha hecho las cosas correctas y ha escogido la chica acertada.

Anya se ve hermosa en su vestido de novia y con sus ojos brillantes al ver a su pelirrojo esperando por ella. Casi quiero reír al recordar sus palabras groseras a la mujer que ama con su vida, es que si alguien se atreviera a llamarla como él lo hizo, sufriría más que un simple hechizo. Bueno, pero que me caiga un rayo, pero en el amor nadie decide, él solito se hace cargo de tantos tontos que no saben para dónde tienen que ir.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están, bellezas? ¡Dioses, hace rato no me pasaba por acá! Les vine a traer un oneshot que había escrito hace décadas y ya había subido, solo que estaba terriblemente redactado y tenía unos errores qué me hacían sentir muy mal. Tuve que eliminar la otra historia y los review que había obtenido me dolieron terriblemente, pero les debía una historia más comprensible._

 _En realidad, estaré haciendo esto con todas mis historias, ¡yupi! y bueno, ¿recuerdan un reto que había puesto hace años? ¿No lo recuerdan? ¡Vamos a jugar de nuevo! Un libro, película, serie y dos personajes, yo me encargo de crear una historia a costa de ello, ¿quieren? *puppy face*_

 _Espero les haya gustado la historia, espero que me den sus opiniones en un review y pues nada, muchas gracias._

 _Nos vemos en otras lunas._


End file.
